Dark Laughter
by Dark Shadow Bat
Summary: Summary: Batman was fighting with the Joker when he was caught off guard with a sneak attack that involved some new form of Joker Gas. He's trying to convince everyone he's fine, but that's kind of hard to do when you're laughing uncontrollably.
1. Just the Beginning

**Dark Laughter**

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

**Summary: Batman was fighting with the Joker when he was caught off guard with a sneak attack that involved some new form of Joker Gas. He's trying to convince everyone he's fine, but that's kind of hard to do when you're laughing uncontrollably.**

* * *

_Earlier that night, Batman was chasing the Joker all over the city while diffusing bombs that were set to go off. It was then the bomb hunt went across the city and into an abandoned warehouse._

"HAAA, HA, HA, HAA" maniacal laughter echoed through the abandoned warehouse. Batman was trying to diffuse the last one of the bombs that the Joker had planted throughout the city. For some reason though, when he cut the wires the same way he did to the others, it didn't work.

"Come now Batsy, did you really think I would make it that easy?" laughed the Joker as he knew Batman efforts to disarm the bomb were futile.

"What is your game Joker" Batman growled.

"Now, Now Bats, be patient and besides…" the Joker said as he took out a remote. Batman's eyes widened in realization as he stepped away from the bomb.

"The game has just begun!" the Joker laughed as he pushed the button.

The bomb suddenly exploded filling the whole warehouse with smoke. "A smoke bomb" Batman thought as he got into a defensive stance. The smoke was all around him leaving him with no room to see as he waited for something to emerge from the smoke. Soon enough, when the smoke started to clear, Batman found he was now surrounded by a bunch of goons, each with a clown mask. Some of them had guns, chains, crowbars, or nothing at all except their fists. "Fifteen against one, the Bat doesn't stand a chance" yelled one of the thugs to the rest of the snickering pack as they started to close in on him.

Meanwhile, one of the thugs was trying to sneak up behind Batman. As he was bringing down his crowbar the thug found himself grabbed by Batman, and thrown over his shoulder right into an unsuspecting goon. It was then the fight started. Batman leaped out of the way of a few gunshots and threw a couple of batarangs successfully disarming all of the gun wielders. As he landed he ducked out of the way as a crowbar swung at him and managed to land an uppercut while spinning around to face the rest of them. While the fight continued, a short while later most of the thugs were now unconscious. But, two of them managed to slip away and get up to Batman from behind. While he was distracted, they used chains to wrap up each of his arms making it to where he can't move them. One of the other goons that were still standing was now in front of him. Taking advantage of him being tied up he started to punch and taunt Batman. Batman saw a pattern to it. When he saw the time when he stopped the beating and started to mock him, he used his strength to lift up both his legs, push off the goons chest, effectively knocking him back into a bunch of crates, and did a back flip while yanking the chains out of the other two goons hands that were restraining him. Now that he was free, he quickly took out the remaining thugs, and started to look for the Joker. It didn't take long.

"So Bats, looks like you defeated the goons, no matter, easy to get more" the Joker cackled from where he stood in the doorway as he bounced a ball up and down in the palm of his hand. "But I'm sad to say I have to be going now, here's a farewell present" The Joker laughed as he threw it at Batman. The ball exploded letting out a whole bunch of confetti. Batman relaxed his stance. "Wait for it..." the Joker said as he continued to look at the falling confetti. Batman, thinking that was the end of it, looked confused and was completely unprepared for what looked like a hidden miniature version of the ball that went unnoticed in the explosion. It made a loud bang as it released what looked like a type of gas.

"So long Batman!" laughed the Joker as he ran off leaving Batman, who was now on the ground coughing. The gas dispersed from the air quickly, and he quickly injected himself with the cure to the Jokers usual toxin. He pressed a button on his utility belt to call the Batmobile around. He didn't have much time to think about the incident as he suddenly remembered he had a meeting to get to as Bruce Wayne the following morning.

"Make that this morning" he thought as he saw the sun just start to come over the horizon.

_("THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM")_

--

"As you can see, our recent projects will be able to benefit Wayne Industries Exponentially and insure that we always look toward a…" droned the spokes person. Bruce Wayne tried to look like he was paying attention, but the entire truth was, he was bored. He used this extra time to rethink what happened at the warehouse with the Joker. What was his motive this time, and what did he expect to gain with using his normal laughing gas on him. Besides the fact he's always trying to finish him off, that wasn't the case this time. He remembered the Joker saying ("the game has just begun…") that probably meant he had different reason for going through all that trouble just to poison him, and it didn't look like he wanted to end things there. He had the antidote and there were seemingly no side effects so it looked like it worked. But he felt like he was overlooking something. "What is his plan…?" Bruce was snapped out of his thoughts by the spokesperson who was trying to grab his attention so he could answer his question. "Um, I'm sorry, yes?" Bruce asked the spokesperson. "Well you see Mr. Wayne, GothCorp would like to make a business offer that would be sure to… Mr. Wayne?" The spokesperson stopped when Bruce started chuckling. "GothCorp wants to make a business offer, to do what?" Bruce asked his chuckling risen to laughter as if he thought it was some kind of joke. "They've already gotten partnership with LexCorp, I don't think they need Wayne Industries to build more tin soldiers, it's like there trying to start a war or something with all those weapons they seem to be building, in fact I think they…" suddenly he stopped laughing. A look of realization crossed his face while he seemed to have regained control of himself. He suddenly sat up and started to leave. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I suddenly remembered some last minute business I have to attend to, but I will consider what we've discussed today, Good Day" Bruce said abruptly and left out of the meeting room quickly.

"Alfred, I need to get back to the mansion, something's wrong." Bruce said on his cell as he hurried down to the elevator to get to the first floor. "Right away sir" Alfred responded before they both hung up. "Okay, I know this involves my earlier encounter with the Joker and that toxin, I'm going to have to analyze it back at the batcave" Bruce thought as he made it to the elevator. As the elevator was starting to go down he realized he should have known something was wrong since the whole time he unreasonably felt somewhat… in an overly good mood. The building he was in had about forty floors and as the elevator was going down around the twenties he suddenly felt like smiling. He was thinking about how incompetent that spokesperson was. He really liked to hear himself talk. And what's up with GothCorp. Doesn't anybody realize what all those weapons and super powered suits would be used for? "Most likely more chaos and destruction" he chuckled. For some reason he found it funny even though it shouldn't seem like a good thing at all. "Now I know something is wrong" he struggled to say as he started to convulse with his growing laughter. By the tenth floor he was laughing uncontrollably, but luckily he managed to lower it back to an almost inaudible chuckle before he made it to the first floor, though he couldn't completely wipe the smile off his face. He quickly made his way to the front of a building and seeing Alfred already there, he made his way in the limo with Alfred looking worried. The only word he was able to make coherent through his re escalating laughter was "Drive" and they were soon on their way back to the mansion.

By the time he got there he regained control of himself and headed straight to the batcave. When he made it down, he immediately took a blood sample and started analyze it. "Master Bruce, dare I may ask what you found so funny earlier, and I hope it doesn't involve your earlier encounter with your clownish acquaintance" Alfred asked as he came back down to where Bruce was with a tray of food. "I've run the data from my blood sample through the computer; we should get the results soon" said Bruce as he made a final look over the analyzing process. "So far it seems I'm having random fits of laughter, but I think I'm able to some extent keep that under control, for now anyway" Bruce said as he changed into his Batman suit.

"In the meantime it's time for my shift at the watchtower" Bruce (now Batman) said as he walked to the Batwing. He froze on his way there and started to shake. Alfred of course was worried that something was wrong, but before he could make his way over he managed to hear some suppressed laughter emitting from Batman as he tried desperately to hold it in. "You know sir, I think it would be best if you stayed here to make sure that the analysis turns out alright, and to keep an eye on your condition, after all …" Alfred said. Batman still had a smile on his face as he managed to regain control of himself from his laughing fit and continued on his way. "Alfred, I can handle it" Batman said as he made it to the Batwing and flew off.

Alfred sighed worriedly and shivered involuntarily. He had to admit; even the Batman's laughter seemed dark and had a sense of foreboding, especially when it echoed off the dark caves walls like it just did. He wondered how the Justice League members would react to it if they heard him laugh, which they most undoubtedly would. Batman was thinking about almost the exact same thing. "On the off chance this toxin forces me to laugh in front of them; I wonder how would they react?" Batman chuckled. Then he started to reprimand himself for it.

He was not going to let the toxin win.

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Two: Is It The End Of The World? , Please Review**


	2. Is It The End Of The World?

**Dark Laughter**

**Chapter 2: Is It The End Of The World?**

**Summary: Batman was fighting with the Joker when he was caught off guard with a sneak attack that involved some new form of Joker Gas. He's trying to convince everyone he's fine, but that's kind of hard to do when you're laughing uncontrollably.**

* * *

The Batwing had just landed on the watchtower, and Batman was now stealthily making his way toward the monitor womb. Luckily for him, nobody was around in the landing bay, because if they were, they would have been met with the unusual sight of a giggling and smiling Batman.

Earlier, on the trip there, he was unable to suppress another fit of laughter, which to make matters worse, made him almost lose control of the Batwing just as he was coming out of the earth's atmosphere. After he managed to re-stabilize it, he continued on his way to the watchtower. So far he was able to make it the rest of the way without incident.

He stalked through the stark white corridors, he would stick to what shadows he could find, while avoiding the normally populated areas where he could run into another Justice League member. He figured that if he could just make it to his post, he'd have fewer disturbances to worry about, should the unlikely event he'd have another unexpected fit.

Unfortunately, when he had just one hallway left to go, he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

"Yo Bats, Wait up!" came a cheerful voice that made him grit his teeth.

_'Great'_ Batman thought.

"Flash, not now" Batman grumbled in irritation.

_'Why now? I have to get rid of him before another fit comes along, and who knows if that's the "only" thing the toxin will bring up.'_

Flash, seemingly oblivious to the warning tone in Batman's voice just sped up in front him; a goofy grin as usual on his face as he started asking about his day was going. He looked a little nervous as he continued to babble about how how great the weather was.

"Flash" Batman said.

"Uh, yeah?" Flash asked as he paused for a second in his one sided conversation.

"We're in Outer Space, there is no weather here" Batman deadpanned.

Flash froze as he thought about that for two seconds.

"Yeah, well, still the views great! And besides don't meteor showers count?" Flash said changing the topic.

Batman suppressed a sigh at how obvious Flash was being.

They were both now walking side by side down the hallway getting closer to his original destination. It was obvious Flash wanted to ask him something, and his nonstop talking was getting annoying.

"Spit it out Flash, what do you want?" Batman growled when the speedster was now unknowingly blocking the doorway to the monitor room.

Flash blinked at the sudden interruption.

He shifted out of the way as Batman made his way inside the room and was now starting to study the various screens. He looked around nervously and then turned his attention back to Batman, who was now impatiently waiting for him to get on with whatever he wanted to ask from his position in front of the monitor.

"Okay, you caught me, I kinda wanted to ask you a favor" Flash sighed.

Batman was already seated in the swivel chair in front of the monitor, typing away at the keys when he suddenly froze and seemed to shudder. Flash noticed, but before he could call it out, he continued with his work as if it never happened making him think that he just imagined it. Batman continued looking at the screen appearing like he was reading it, when actually he was thinking about what he felt moments ago.

_'For some reason I felt a sudden chill. It could've be because I've spent too much time out patrolling, it's been raining for weeks, and after that spending too much time in the Batcave "Or so everyone keeps telling me" I guess it's reasonable to feel cold through all that, and the constantly air conditioned watchtower is not helping. However I'm still going to have to take note of it and run some more tests at the Batcave after my shift is over, even though it's not in the usual symptoms of the Jokers toxin, I'll have to make sure'_ Batman thought.

Meanwhile, Flash was thinking if it was a good idea to bother him.

_'Well, since he hasn't given me the Bat-glare yet, I suppose I should at least give it a shot, too late to turn back now anyway'_.

"Well you see I kinda wanted to ask if you could take over my shift for me, because I have a couple of dates tonight and I'd hate to keep the ladies waiting, cause you know…" Flash casually said leaning against the wall and looking up to see his reaction, as Batman slowly turned to look at him from the swivel chair. He then quickly looked towards the wall beside him suddenly finding it interesting.

_'Yep, the Bat-glare' _Flash thought getting a little panicky.

_'And I think I caught him on a bad day, Not Good!'_

This wasn't the first time that has happened though. Flash has had what he dubbed the "Bat-glare" aimed at him countless times before, but it never ceased unnerve him, in fact, it seemed more intense than usual for some reason, and the effect the dark room was having with the illuminated screens in the background making Batman look like some big creepy shadow was not helping.

"Well, yeah, I was thinking that since my shift for monitor duty is right after yours, then maybe you could cover for me, and since you don't usually have any plans, but if I have caught you at a bad time maybe, um…" Flash was getting more and more uneasy, and was starting to talk in a rush and stumbling over his words.

_'Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea' _Flash kept thinking as he started to sweat and tremble slightly while Batman got up from his chair and started to take some menacing steps toward him.

'_Or was he just imagining the menacing part?'_

Batman watched the whole display, somewhat amused.

_'I always knew it was easy to intimidate the Flash, the Fastest 'and most annoying' Man Alive, but not usually to this extent'_.

"So let me get this straight…" Batman started intentionally in a tone that was steadily growing darker with each word he said.

"You want **Me**, to take over **Your** shift, just so you can go on a **Date**, or **Dates**, and in the process **Waste** my **Time**?" Batman asked as he loomed over the Scarlet Speedster who looked like he was ready to run off any second.

_'Come on Flash get a grip, you're The Flash! Fastest Man Alive! One of the Top Seven.' _Flash thought as he started to give himself a pep talk in his mind, growing a little more confident with himself.

Then he looked up.

_'Who am I kidding!'_ Flash thought as he felt all that confidence he brought up wither away to nothing under the Batmans gaze.

He really thought he was in for it.

_'He's The Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight, The World's Greatest Detective, also One of the Top Seven, and most likely the Creepiest Superhero in the whole League!, Even Supes, the Man Of Steel, The Big Boy in Blue doesn't want to get on his bad side, I don't stand a chance!' _Flash thought as he started to think of ways he could just speed off to avoid what he thought was the start of his tragic downfall.

Unfortunately, He didn't realize he was unconsciously backing up until found himself with his back against the wall with no chance of escape.

_'I'm Doomed'_ Flash thought as he paled when he realized he was cornered.

Batman smirked which made Flash pale even more.

"I only have one thing to say to that Flash" Batman said.

Flash felt any and all hope die within him.

"Okay" Batman said.

Flash blinked.

Flash blinked again.

This process continued for five more seconds before Flash's brain registered what was just said.

His jaw dropped.

"What!!!" Flash yelled.

Batman started chuckling.

"You mean I got all worked up over nothing!" Flash continued, still in shock over what just happened to notice Batman was now openly laughing having to hold onto his sides a little as he started to shake and convulse.

"You should have seen your face!" Batman laughed as he saw the Flash was still wondering what the hell just happened.

That was when he started to notice.

"Um, Bats?" Flash asked looking a little scared.

"You alright?"

Batman started to laugh even harder.

"Yeah" he forced out in between chuckles, "Why wouldn't I be?" Batman asked as he was starting to regain his composure.

"Um…" Flash had no idea what to say.

He watched as Batman continued to try and stifle the remains of his laughter, but he was still smiling like he was having some difficulty getting it back to his normal grim, blank like expression.

"So anyway" Flash continued, feeling the need say something, "I think we're having a JLA meeting later today with the original seven" Flash said still looking a little uneasy.

_'Something about a progress report on recent missions and on how we could improve or something' _Flash thought as he tried to remember what it was going to be about.

"Sure, what's it about?" Batman asked.

"No, let me guess" Batman said just as Flash looked like he was about to speak.

"Another one of Superman's speeches? He is either that ignorant on the fact that _some_ of us have better things to do than listen to him drone on about past missions and teamwork or he just likes to hear himself talk" Batman said with a slight chuckle.

Then a look of realization started to cross his face as he realized all the things he's said and did and immediately started working on recomposing his features.

"Well if that's everything…" Batman said trying his best to keep his voice to its usual monotone.

Flash's mind came up just then with what he thought was the most bizarre, outrageous, just plain Not gonna happen in a million years (Or in this case, not gonna happen EVER) idea he's had yet.

_'No, impossible, no way, not Bats, "especially" not Bats, I've gone loony even thinking of it as a possibility, but still, maybe…'_

"Hey Bats" Flash called as Batman was now starting to turn back to the monitor room.

"What" Batman snapped.

_'Well he looks like he's in a hurry, wonder why'_ Flash thought as he was now trying to figure out the right thing to say that would prove his theory to be true.

_'I have to stop this before he suspects something'_ Batman thought as he was waiting for Flash to hurry up with what he was saying.

_'I've already messed it up enough as it is, if Flash does suspect something, he'll most likely mention it to the other leaguers, and I do NOT want them hounding over me to see if something's wrong. If they found out about my recent "condition" I'd be stuck in the infirmary for at least two days while they try to come up with an antidote, AND I still need to look for the Joker, there are countless ways he can demolish the city in that time period, if I'm gone even for that long leaving the Joker to wreak havoc, Gotham is as good as dead' _

Batman looked back toward Flash who looked like he was lost in thought.

_'Flash thinks? Doesn't he need a brain for that? Anyway, still, you have to admit, the expression on his face was priceless! I mean, he was terrified! Not too hard to do, maybe I can get the tape from the security cameras…' _Batman bit his lip as he struggled to stifle yet another case of the giggles as Flash seemed to have had just come up with something and started to speak.

"You know what Batman, I just had a thought" Flash said, back to his usual casual demeanor.

_'So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey'_ Batman thought.

"Look Flash, I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Batman asked turning back to the monitor already seated. He mentally reprimanded himself, now knowing that he would have to constantly and consciously keep his mind in check if no one was to suspect something.

"Well, you see I was thinking if you could help me with a prank for Superman I was working on" Flash continued as if he hadn't heard him.

" Picture this, Supes having his own Boy scout troop!" Flash said as he started to relay on how all the uniforms would look, all the way down to the fact he was going to pit them against a Girl Scout troop led by Lois who would be there on a bet to win an exclusive interview with anybody on the league she wanted.

"So Bats" Flash asked grinning at the seemingly frozen figure of Batman "Who do you think would win?"

_'With Lois there with the possibility of getting material for a top story, Superman's going to get destroyed'_ Batman thought as he couldn't help but snigger at the thought of the look on Superman's face when he arrived finding Lois dressed in a Girl Scout uniform with her own troop, and to find his own waiting for him.

"I feel sorry for him" Batman said as he started to get back to work trying to hide the smile that forced its way onto his face.

"He doesn't stand a chance" Batman started chuckling as he continued to think of the way all that would turn out, and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Superman after he suffered his defeat.

"You know what, I think I'm going to help you with that" Batman said somehow oblivious to the shocked look that was on Flash's face as his smile turned into an evil looking smirk.

_'Clark won't know what hit him'_ Batman thought as he started to laugh in a now dark maniacal kind of way as Flash started to edge toward the door.

As soon as Flash was outside of the room and the door slid shut behind him, he ran to all the places where he last saw each one of the original seven.

"EMERGENCY MEETING! EMERGENCY MEETING! NOW!" Flash yelled to each member he could find and then ran as fast as he could back to the conference room.

He began to pace at super speed from one end of the room to the other as the members started to file in.

_'This is bad, This is reeeeaaaaalllllly bad!'_ Flash repeatedly thought as he continued pacing trying to calm his nerves.

_'Alright, there are a few listed things that could never happen unless it was a sign that something very bad was going to happen'_

_'On the Top of that list was if Batman ever:' _

_'A) Ever developed a sense of humor,' _

_'B) Smiled and or Laughed,' _

_'C) Asked for Help, or' _

_'D) All of the above, but then again, under D it said,_

_(If it is ever D it is not the end of the world, that Batman would be an imposter.)_

_Two out of three means I'm either in an alternate universe, this Batman came here from an alternate universe, or this is one of the first signs that the world is ending. I mean think about it! In what world is a smiling, joking, Batman normal? Or did I miss the memo?' _Flash thought.

First was Superman, who was the fastest to get there, or, second fastest.

As Superman took his seat at the head of the table he glanced over at the Flash.

_'I've never seen him this worked up before, something must be wrong'_ Superman thought as he continued to watch Flash pace with a concerned look on his face.

Then J'onn appeared through the door five minutes later and took a seat while acknowledging both of the room's occupants, seeming as calm and as vague as usual.

Wonder Woman came next striding in and the seated at the table where she exchanged a glance with the members already seated.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Wonder woman asked as she watched Flash pace.

"I'm not sure" Superman replied.

Then Green Lantern turned up, looked at Flash and the members at the table, and then sat down with a confused expression on his face.

Finally an irritated looking Hawkgirl walked in and took her seat grumbling.

"This better be important" she said.

Even after they all took their seats around the Conference table, Flash continued pacing without giving off any sign he was aware of their presence.

"Flash, what is it, what's wrong?" Superman asked looking worried at the panicked look on Flash's face and the display of odd behavior. Flash continued on as if he hadn't heard him.

"Yeah Flash, is the world in jeopardy or something?" asked Green Lantern.

"It better be, I was in the middle of a training simulation when you popped up" said Hawkgirl looking annoyed.

At Flash's continued silence and serious expression, she stood up a little straighter and now had a questioning look on her face.

"It isn't, is it? Hawkgirl asked uncertainly as she looked toward the others for an explanation thinking they might know what's going.

Flash remained uncharacteristically silent for the few moments as the other Leagures started listing out options of what could be wrong.

"Flash has never been this quiet before, it's got to be serious" Superman said.

"Or maybe he found out that the iced mocha machines stopped working?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"Yeah, remember after the "incident" in the cafeteria we tried to ban it from the watchtower, only to have Flash leading some other leaguers on strike" Hawkgirl said.

"Nah, it can't be as simple as that, maybe something happened on earth that's got him shook up this badly" Green Lantern said.

"Hey, where's Batman, shouldn't he be here?" Superman asked.

They all stopped talking and looked at Flash when he had frozen and tensed at the mention of Batman, and then he turned to face them.

With a completely serious voice, he deadpanned,

"We're doomed"

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Three: You've Got To Be Kidding Me, Please Review**

**Side Note: In response to Batmanluvr's review,**

**"Interesting plot so far. I love stories with Joker gas. It always makes situations much more fun... though I'm sure Bruce would disagree."**

**"As for constructive critisism: Slow down. Although you got the story and its plot down, it seemed to go by in somewhat of a rush. Slow down and take a while to put in some detail (what the character is thinking, descriptions of the setting, etc.). The story is great, but dont hurry yourself with it. Dont worry, I think all of us make this mistake most of the time."**

**"Also, try breaking up the paragraphs, especially inbetween dialog. It makes it easier to read."**

**"But overall, you have a great plot and you need to update soon because I can't wait for the next chapter. :)"**

**My reply is,**

**Thank you for reading and liking my story so far, and here's my reply to what you wrote.**

**Finally, some helpful advice. Thanks. I reread what I posted and I agree with you. Also I realized that I should have put this story under the Justice League category. I think it's too late to do that now, but I might do it anyway. But I wonder if that would be such a good idea? Anyway, I also agree with you on how great Joker gas stories are, but I couldn't find that many so I decided to make one of my own. Well aside from yours anyway, which were pretty good by the way.**


	3. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Dark Laughter**

**Chapter 3: You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Summary: Batman was fighting with the Joker when he was caught off guard with a sneak attack that involved some new form of Joker Gas. He's trying to convince everyone he's fine, but that's kind of hard to do when you're laughing uncontrollably.**

**

* * *

**

Batman was in the monitor room and seated in front of the multiple monitor screens waiting for his shift to be over. There seemed to be nothing world threatening happening at the moment. Just a few forest fires here and a couple of earthquakes there, and most of them were already being taken care of by some of the other League members while others were on the way. So all he had to do was sit in front of the screens in case something happened. In other words, he was bored. A little earlier he noticed that luckily, the toxin had yet to show anymore symptoms. Just constant laughing, a kind of feeling that made him think even the most serious and possibly life threatening of things were hilarious. He wanted to go straight back to Gotham City to see how the blood analysis was going and if any results were starting to show.

Then he remembered Flash's request earlier. Batman shook his head.

_'Well, I was only joking when I said I'd take over his shift for him, but assuming the fact it's The Flash were talking about, I'm probably going to have to find him to tell him that after my shift is over'. _Batman thought.

He started to skim through some of the reports absently as he thought of his earlier encounter with Flash. He had already given up on the hope that he wouldn't suspect something.

_'I wouldn't be surprised right now if all the other original League members are now in a meeting hosted by Flash over it' _He thought with a chuckle.

_'In fact, let's see if they are…' _Batman thought, as he rapidly typed on his keyboard to bring up the conference room to see if his assumption was true.

It was.

There, on the giant center screen on the monitor was the main conference room, where all the original members were seated, except Flash, who seemed to be pacing. He snickered at the mention of the broken iced mocha machine.

_'Sounds like something Flash would call a meeting for…' _He thought.

He outright laughed into another uncontrollable fit at Flash's statement.

He was bent over holding his stomach as he tried to get a breath in through his laughter.

_'He thinks the League is Doomed? Just because I, a powerless human had laughed?'_ Batman thought as he was beginning to regain control of himself.

He coughed a few times after that fit and his throat seemed a little sore but he dismissed it. Anyone would after laughing like that. He programmed the monitor to record the entire meeting for him to watch later from the bat computer. As he switched the monitors back to their original screens he decided he might as well finish his shift up early and head back to Gotham. Now all he had to do was tell The Flash he was going to have to find someone else to take his shift for him, as he had more important things to do. Batman checked over the recent status on the monitors one final time before he set off to the conference room.

Everyone at the table grew exasperated as Flash finally stopped his pacing and slumped into his seat.

Superman stood up and leaned against the table.

"Flash tell us what's wrong, did something happen to Batman?" he asked, starting to get frustrated with Flash's lack of response.

"Come on, say something, whatever it was it couldn't have been that bad, unless…" Superman froze.

All the members at the table now had looks of alarm on their faces.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo!" Flash exclaimed, realizing what they were thinking, "Nothing like _that_!"

Everyone seemed to calm down at that.

"Well, then what is it?" Hawkgirl asks starting to reach for her mace, "Don't make me have to beat it out of you!" She warns, pleased with the worried look now on Flash's face.

Flash tried to see if she was serious. She furthered the effect be standing up and repeatedly slapping her mace against the palm of her hand.

"I'm waiting".

She was.

"Alright, Alright" Flash said holding his hands up in surrender.

"It's something that happened earlier, it's just that, Batman's acting a little… weird" Flash said.

He looked up to see a bunch of blank faces staring back at him.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" Superman said with a confused look on his face. "Exactly how did you run into him in the first place? And what do you mean by weird?" he asked sitting back down onto his chair with a puzzled look on his face.

"Okay, Okay, First, I asked him if he could take over my shift because I have a couple of dates to go to later…"

He looks at all the League members as they give him a couple of odd looks.

"What?" Flash asks.

"Anyway, then he makes me think I'm a goner for even suggesting such a thing…" Flash continues.

"And what's so unusual about that" Wonder Woman asks, "That's sounds like something he would do".

Flash looked toward Wonder Woman, a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Let me keep going, and then, after he's done scaring the crap out of me, he tells me he'll do it!" He paused at all the minimally surprised looks across the table.

"Strange but probably nothing to worry about" Hawkgirl says leaning back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest finally putting the mace away.

Flash shook his head.

"That's not even the best part, then he busts out laughing at a prank idea I had, which by the way was kind of creepy" Flash said looking uneasy.

Everyone suddenly snapped their attention back towards him.

"Excuse me, could you please repeat that? I thought you just said he busts out laughing" Superman asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yep, that's what I said" Flash nodded solemnly at all the shocked looks across the table.

"Now do you get what I mean by weird?" Flash asked to the dumbfounded Superman.

"Wait a minute you said it was kinda creepy, did you mean the way he was laughing or the fact he's laughing in the first place?" Green Lantern asked.

"Both" Flash said shuddering.

He got up and started pacing again.

"Seriously, you'd think him smiling or laughing would make him seem…I don't know… nicer… but nooooooooooo"

Flash started to wave his arms around for emphasis as he spoke.

"When he does it, it… it just doesn't seem normal! It's so darkish and well, creepy! Like in a "he knows something and you don't" kinda way and that it's something bad… for you."Flash finished with an anxious look on his face.

"First of all, I think he ALWAYS knows something that the rest of us don't, and second, who knows, maybe it was about the prank you told him about, which was what exactly..." Superman asked, not surprised at the sheepish look that just now crossed Flash's face.

_'Note to self, talk to Bruce later'_ Superman thought.

"Well?" he questioned, seemingly nonchalant.

Flash chuckled nervously.

"Um… Well … You see…" Flash started, as he rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed.

_'Great, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't mention that…"_ Flash thought as he tried to figure out what to say. After all, Superman was the victim in the prank.

"Which brings the question, how do we know this isn't some kind of prank" Green Lantern asked.

Flash, who was still thinking of how to explain the prank, now had a look of disbelief on his face.

"You mean you guys don't believe me!" Flash asked with an incredulous look on his face as he stared down the members at the table.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's not that we don't believe you it's just… look at the odds of that happening, would you believe it if someone told you?" Superman asked.

Flash looked thoughtful.

"Well… Okay, maybe not." Flash sighed in defeat.

"But I know what I saw" Flash complained.

As Batman was walking through the corridors, he felt another laughing fit come along and tried his best to restrain it. He shook as he tried contained his laughter, but it was still coming out of him in muffled chuckles. It all proved to be futile as he finally just let himself laugh without holding back, hoping it would get rid of the chances of him doing it in front of the league. Suddenly his laughter abruptly stopped only to be replaced with a coughing fit. His head started to spin slightly and he used the wall beside him to support him, trying to wait it out. After a little while his coughing and lightheaded feeling had subsided and he continued on his way a little shakily.

_"I don't recall that being in the list of symptoms for Joker Toxin, I'll have to look at the analyses once I leave here to make sure" _Batman thought.

He had finally made it to the conference room, and had entered silently while making himself known. As the members inside turned to look at him, Flash looked relieved by something. As it looked, it appeared liked Flash was about to have to explain for something and Batman entering had saved him from having to.

"Hey Flash, I won't be able to take over your shift later, I'm headed back to Gotham" He said bluntly.

Flash seemed surprised by this.

"Aw, come on, now I'm gonna miss those dates!" Flash said.

Batman shrugged as he turned and started to leave. Flash was looking disappointed until he suddenly brightened up looking like he had an idea. He turned back to the other league members at the table.

"Hey, would any of you…"

"No" Everyone said at the same time.

As Flash was starting to try and convince them, he heard a small snicker. When he turned it seemed Batman had paused in the doorway on his way out of the conference room and had a smirk on his face as he continued on his way a little more hunched over than before as if trying to hold something back.

_"Batman has left the building"_ He thought.

He turned back to the other members and slumped into his seat.

"And I suppose you didn't catch that just now?" Flash asked them.

They all looked puzzled.

"Catch what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Nevermind…" Flash sighed, "Meeting adjourned".

As the members started to leave, Superman had a thoughtful look on his face.

_"The thing is I __**did**__ catch that just now, I wonder what's up with Bruce…"_ He shrugged, _"Oh well, I'll have to stop by later to see if I can get some answers"_

Batman had just landed the Batwing in the cave as he went straight to the monitors that held the test analyses.

"Welcome back sir…" Alfred said as he approached him with a tray as usual.

"Hey Alfred, any results so far?" Batman questioned as he studied the information on the screen.

"Well, it appears it's rapidly spreading through your system, but for now the only symptoms to be displayed is random bouts of laughter" Alfred said as he set his tray down.

"Though I suggest you take caution, Master Bruce, we never know what might pop up with that madman's concoction, I suggest you stay here to see the analyses through, just in case" Alfred suggested.

A new screen popped up on the Batcomputer. As Batman read the information, he turned and headed toward the Batmobile.

"Later Alfred, some of Jokers men have broken into a chemical plant" He said.

At that moment he shivered, and coughed rather roughly before slight chuckles mixed in with it.

"Are you sure sir?" Alfred asked looking concerned.

"I'm positive Alfred, who knows what Joker could be doing" Batman said as he recovered and got into the batmobile.

"For now, I have to keep an eye on him" And with that, Batman drove off.

Alfred sighed as he went back to the monitors with the test analyses. After making sure everything was in order he headed back up to the mansion. He looked out one of the windows to see it was raining.

"Be careful, Master Bruce"

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Four: An Unexpected Encounter, Please Review**


	4. An Unexpected Encounter

**Dark Laughter**

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Encounter**

**Summary: Batman was fighting with the Joker when he was caught off guard with a sneak attack that involved some new form of Joker Gas. He's trying to convince everyone he's fine, but that's kind of hard to do when you're laughing uncontrollably. **

* * *

Batman brought the batmobile to a halt in a nearby ally. He decided he'd travel the rest of the way on foot, despite the constant downpour of rain. It wouldn't do to let the enemy know exactly when he was coming. The element of surprise was his specialty.

He shot the grappling hook to the roof of the building, feeling to an extent the amount of force it took to carry him to the top.

Though it was harder to see in the rain, Batman had managed to stealthily make his way to the skylight, looking through it to see if anyone was inside.

At the sight of movement going about, he wondered what he would do if it ever turned out to be a false alarm.

Sadly, it never was.

Unless it was a trap.

The area he was in was near the docks in a secluded area. The constant smoke coming out of the plant continued to pollute the sky, and who knows what chemical waste was being made on the inside of the building.

Batman got up from his kneeled position next to the skylight. As he stood his vision blurred and he felt a sudden onslaught of coughs racked through his body. As they subsided, it continued in chuckles as his breathing was starting to get ragged.

_"Something's wrong_" he thought.

He held his head with one hand as he returned to his position near the skylight.

_"But I can still manage". _

He suddenly noticed that he was still chuckling and stopped.

_"Great, I'm starting to do it unconsciously". _

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion coming from the building. Batman used his cape to cloak himself as the glass from the skylight shattered. He then moved toward the edge to inspect the damage.

Apparently, there were a group of the Jokers goons carrying crates of some sort of chemical out toward an unmarked van.

"Time to make my move," Batman thought, as he used his grappling hook to lower himself onto one of the beams that supported the structure.

Meanwhile down below, some of the others were beginning to move toward the one that had dropped the crate and caused the explosion.

"What do you think you are doing?" One of them asked.

"Are you trying to signal the Batman or something?" The thug who had caused it slowly staggered to his feet. He was completely singed and covered with burns since he was closest to the explosion, and collapsed the minute he stood, coughing and sputtering.

"Hey, is he alright?". "One of the goons poked him with his foot" There was no response. They paled. "Is he…"

"What are you all standing around for?" The Jokers maniacal voice suddenly boomed throughout the plant. He walked through to the center where all the goons were crowded around.

"Heellloooo? Is anybody home?" He asked as kicked the goon across the floor. He rose a hand to his ear and bent over. At hearing a groan of pain he frowned.

"What, so your alive? Good! Then get back to work". At seeing no compliance to his order he slowly made his way over to where the goon laid, splayed out across the floor.

"I said GET BACK TO WORK!" The Joker yelled inraged as he repeatedly kicked the severly injured goon. Eventually, all the little movement he made ceased and he was completely still.

The Joker, having gotten bored by now, simply shrugged his shoulders and turned toward his other henchmen watching. "Well what are you pathetic lowlife's standing around for? You think just because this lazy bum is lying around on the job means you get to?, GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'LL GET FIRED LIKE THIS GUY! HAAAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAA!".

As he watched his men scramble back to work he looked back toward the still figure on the floor.

"My only regret is that he didn't go with a smile" he said as he frowned, dusting himself off as before he continued on his way.

Batman meanwhile was struggling to control himself. He had watched the whole display of what had happened to that henchman and was trying to keep from laughing. He was disgusted with himself to find that he actually found it funny. The fact that it was possibly the death of another, and he thought of it as a joke.

Batman was starting to convulse from his efforts to remain silent. Another one of life's jokes. Wasn't that all what life really was, a joke? One big… cruel…. Batman's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No, I've got to fight it", he thought. After a little while, he felt the urge to laugh slowly diminished, and couldn't help but continue in slow inaudible chuckles. When he had a semblance of control over himself, he began to try and control himself long enough to come up with a plan. Studying his surroundings while the urge to laugh finally faded, he spotted against the far wall what appeared to be the box that was the central of all the electricity in the plant.

He drew a batarang and took aim.

"Harley!" The Joker shouted as he waited for his lovesick sidekick.

"Coming Mistah J!" Harley yelled as she came running from wherever she was, shouting as she tripped and fell at his feet.

The Joker did a face palm.

"Yes Puddin?" she asked as she got to her feet and tried to hug the Joker.

The Joker promptly put his hand to her face and shoved her away. "Harley, I want you to give that dear charming fellow on the floor over there a parting gift for me, something that I think will make his whole situation look a little less... bleak".

The Joker shrugged as he began to walk away.

"Right away pudding!" Harley yelled as she saluted and approached the fallen goon on the floor, bringing out a red marker.

"Looks like you need to turn that frown upside down!" She said as she sloppily drew a smile on the goons face. She tilted her head to the side and tapped the marker on her chin.

"It needs one more thing…" She squinted and stuck her tongue out in concentration as she colored in the rest of his face. She added a mustache as a finishing touch.

"Well well, what do we have here?", came the Jokers voice from behind her.

"Ta Daa!" She exclaimed as she showed off her handy work. The Joker studied it, bending over to exam it closely.

"What a masterpiece, good work Harley!", the Joker finally nodded in approval, "Just what he needed to brighten his day, HAAHAA HAAHAAHAAAA!".

"EEEEEEE!" Harley squealed as she ran into the Jokers embrace.

The Joker turned back toward the rest of the plant, with Harley still attached to him.

"Hmmm..." The Joker suddenly sounded with a frown.

"What's the matter Mistah J?" Harley asked as she snuggled to him even more if possible.

The Joker looked around.

"Do you ever get the strangest feeling that your being watched?" he asked slowly.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off.

The goons started to panic, shouting random things at each other.

"What's going on here?"

"Who forgot to pay the electricity bill?"

"We don't own the joint stupid!"

Grunts and shouts of pain could be heard everywhere.

At some point Harley got yanked off of him, _"What a relief"_ he thought, and eventually everything came to a standstill, with only a couple of the lights over his head working.

All around, his henchmen were on the ground groaning and moaning.

"It's over Joker". The Joker began to walk backwards, and turned just in time to come face to face with and upside down tied up Harley, struggling and sounding out with muffled protests.

Batman moved about in the shadows, looking for an opening to strike.

"Well, looks like you've been busy", the Joker said to the darkness as he looked around, "since it appears I can't get any of my men to get any work done myself".

"Enough!"

A batarang whizzed by the Joker.

The Joker winced as he felt the sting of a cut form through his jacket sleeve.

Batman twitched at the sight.

Another one flew past, this time leaving a slash across the left side of his face.

The Joker touched the gash and looked down at his hand to see it covered with blood. Laughter began to sound from the shadows causing the Jokers eyes widened in realization, his own laughter threatening to burst at any minute despite the pain.

"HeeHee, you sure didn't waste time getting down to business."

Instead of his usual frustration, Batman actually feeling glad about the Jokers failure to comply.

He smirked.

More batarangs flew out, obviously from many different directions. More laughter could be heard echoing off the walls. The Joker started noticing all the rips and tears.

The smirk was now brought on into a full on grin.

"Ow, watch the jacket, they don't make them like thes- WHOA!" Joker gave a yell as Batman suddenly jumped down from up above. He landed hard on his back and after he got over the initial daze, he finally focused enough to see an unexpected sight. The Batman was right above him holding a batarang to his throat, shaking and convulsing with a smile on his face. The Joker gave a little whine as the batarang pressed in a little harder.

"Uh um, Batsy, not to be rude but your kind've cutting it a little close there...".

Batman started to chuckle at this.

"But isn't that exactly what I'm doing? _Hee Hee Hee..._Cutting it!" Batman replied, his grin becoming noticeably more psychotic.

"Haa Haa, good one batsy! For a minute there you had me going!" The Joker laughed as he tried to push the batarang away. He was surprised when it only dug in deeper, tiny droplets of blood starting to trickle down his neck.

"Uh Batsy?"

The sight of the blood seemed to have had a negative effect as Batman only began to laugh harder. _Blood..._Suddenly he started to cough painfully. His chest suddenly felt as if it was on fire, his throat especially. Unable to stop laughing he was reduced to sputtering coughs as he chuckled. For some reason he suddenly felt a bout of fatigue, his head beginning to spin. During this he made the mistake of removing the batarang from its position, giving the Joker a chance to kick him off.

The Joker looked a little shaken as he stood.

"Huh, I didn't think the toxin would be this potent..." The Joker mumbled to himself as he thought about it for a few seconds as Batman was still trying to regain his bearings.

The Jokers eyes widened as he realized something.

"I don't even know what I poisoned you with!" The Joker yelled as he started to pull at his hair in frustration.

Meanwhile, Batman snapped to attention when he heard this outburst. His mind still felt a little fogged up, but he was still able to comprehend what the Joker said. He was shocked by what he heard. He winced as he came to a stand, causing the burning sensation to increase.

Suddenly, sirens and lights could be heard and seen coming from outside the plant.

"What the.." the Joker looked around wildly, completely startled.

_"Must have tripped a silent alarm when I took out the electrical box"_ Batman automatically thought to himself.

Batman tried to ignore the pounding headache he was starting to get from the sirens.

_"We get it, you're here, alert every other villain in town that there free to do whatever they want as long as there not here" Batman thought to himself._

Suddenly, a gigantic explosion left a gaping hole through the the roof of the plant.

"Well, sorry to cut and run, but you know places to go, people to terrify, HAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAA!"

Batman turned in time to see the Joker make his signature escape through the means of a helicopter.

_"Seriously, how did he even get one?"_

The sounds of gunshots could be heard as maniacal laughter echoed throughout the district and the rotating blades of the helicopter could no longer be heard.

Batman looked around at what was left in the chemical plant. There were goons everywhere, and Harley was still dangling. He noticed that she had a petrified look on her face as she approached. He yanked off the gag that kept her from talking.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Looks like the Joker left you" Batman stated. Harley froze, a look of indignation on her face.

"Nuh Uh, he'll come back for me, you'll see!" Harley shouted as she struggled, causing the rope to swing.

"Quit fooling yourself, if you were so special to him, then why didn't he take you with him?" Batman asked. This caused a hesitant look to come upon Harley's face.

"Listen Harley, what is the Jokers plan, what does he plan to do with the chemicals?"

_"Probably what he usually does with them"_ Batman thought.

At this, Harley snapped back to the way she was before.

"I'm not telling you nuthin!" She stuck out her tongue for good measure.

"Open up or we'll bust the door down!" One of the officers yelled from outside.

_"I believe that's me cue to leave" _Batman thought as returned Harley to her previously gagged state. He then used the grappling hook to return to the opening from which he had entered. Just as he had reached the skylight he heard that some of the officers had actually managed to break down the door and were now running in to tape off the area.

"Man, Batman sure took care of them" He heard one of them say before he jumped off the building to continue on his way.

Back in the bat mobile, Batman started to think over what had happened.

_"I think that I didn't realize that I was losing control because it was happening so gradually"_Batman thought, as the remembrance of the incident brought a smirk to his face.

He instantly removed it.

_"I have to look out for the signs"_ Batman thought as he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

He was feeling completely exhausted and the headache had yet to cease. He coughed as his eyes blurred, causing the car to hitch a little to the side of the road.

"What are the chances of an antidote if not even the Joker knows what was in the mixture?" Batman sighed.

He winced at the familiar onslaught of pain.

"I'm going to have to see if the analysis can bring anything up."

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Five: It Begins..., Please Review**

**You know what, it's actually been awhile since I've looked at my story. **

**Does anybody think I should redo the first chapter? I feel like I've completely bombed it.**


End file.
